My Happy Ending Killian Jones
by CSCreations
Summary: Post season 6. Emma has a nightmare about a black-hooded man trying to kill her loved one. When she wakes up scared she watches him sleeping and gives him a kiss. When he awakes from that kiss he insists to talk about her nightmare and when they do a sleepy night turns into a wild one.


''Come on, love let's go home'' Killian said and touched Emma's hand. They were walking through the streets of Storybrook when a black hooded – man appeared and with his magic he started smothering Killian. Emma took Killian's sword and tried to stop him but he pushed her away.

''Did you really think that you could escape from me so easily? Now I will take you back home, to the Underworld and your staying there will now be permanent. ''The black hooded-man said and took Killian's sword from Emma's hand to kill her loved one. Emma tried to resist his magic spell.

''No!'' She said and went in front of her beloved one in order to save him from the sword.

''Killian!'' Emma said and suddenly flinched in her bed. When she looked around she had realized that it was a nightmare, a terrible nightmare of losing him again. When she looked near her she saw Killian sleeping and she relieved. He leaned to him and saw him sleeping so deeply that he hadn't heard her scream. As she was watching him sleeping tears fell from her chicks. He was so tired that he had fell to their bed and slept right away. She could understand that because she had been a sleepless Dark One too but he had suffered from the Underworld. He needed that sleep. As she was leaning her body to his she started caressing his dark hair.'' _He is so handsome when he is sleeping and when he is awake too of course '_ 'She thought _._ She loved him more than herself. And as she was caressing his hair, her hand moved to his chick. She was now caressing his scar, he was so "troubled" but she loved him for it because she was like this too. They were a lot alike, that's why they were so matching couple. They had been through a lot but they had managed to pass any difficulty coming in their way, '' _even death''_ She thought and thought of her nightmare _._ She was very happy that he had returned right back to her arms. When she wiped her tears away she leaned to his mouth. She pressed a kiss on his lips. It was a small kiss just to remind him how much she loved him.

''Swan'' He said as he was trying to open his eyes. He could barely see her smile.

''Shh, my love go back to sleep, you need it'' Emma said and put her finger on his mouth.

''Why are you awake? Did you have a bad dream, my love?'' Killian said and he finally opened his eyes.

''Sort of'' Emma said

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Killian said

''No, you need to sleep, you must be exhausted'' Emma said and touched his chick.

''Well, I wouldn't mind if I spent 5 minutes with my true love'' Killian said and Emma smiled as he was getting up in the same position he was, in the groveling position. He opened the lamp behind him in the night table and in the light he suddenly noticed what Emma was wearing. He was so tired that he had fallen to bed without second thoughts, so he hadn't seen her. She was wearing a black halter nightdress with black spaghetti straps and a low décolletage. And her blonde hair was curled down to her bare shoulders. Killian gulped and saw what he was wearing.

''Did I sleep with the vest all night?'' He said

''You were tired. Can I tell you now?'' Emma said and Killian nodded.

''Well, we were walking through the streets of Storybrook when Death appeared and took your sword to kill you, I was so afraid, Killian'' Emma said crying and Killian hugged her while his hand was touching her bared back.

''My love, no one is going to take me away from you again I promise'' Killian said and wiped her tears away.

''I love you so much, my Killian'' Emma said and pressed a passionate kiss to his warm lips as she was putting her hands around his neck.

''I love you, too my love so much'' Killian said and Emma smiled and blushed. She loved calling her '' _My love''._

''What?'' Killian said

''It just… I feel very nice when you call me like that'' Emma said and laughed.

''So, I will call you more often like that'' Killian said

''Yes, and I you'' Emma said and kissed him again.

''Can we sleep now because I literally love this bed'' He said and breathed heavily. Suddenly she leaned to his mouth as their lips distance was dangerously small.

''Well, now that I finally have you I was thinking…''Emma said pulling her long hair at her back revealing the décolletage of her nightdress and her breasts. Killian smirked and caressed her bare shoulder as she was unbuttoning his black vest.

''I love you so bloody much but I really need to get some sleep, Swan why are you doing this to me now?'' Killian said and breathed heavily. She finally had managed to unbutton his vest and she was continued to unbutton his shirt. But when she heard those words from his lips she pulled the right spaghetti strap away to her shoulder.

''Who cares about sleep?'' Killian said and Emma smirked as he was putting her down to his pillows kissing. Her beautiful bare feet were _hugging_ his waist while he was feeling them up. After that he started giving hot kisses in her décolletage.

''God, Swan you are beautiful!'' Killian said as she was kissing his neck.

''I love you so much'' She said between their hot kisses.

''I love you, I love you, I love you'' Killian said while he was kissing her neck. Emma laughed and touched his face to look at her.

''So, let me show it to you'' Emma said and pulled and the left spaghetti strap of her nightdress away. She put her hands around his neck and allowed him to go above her. Killian took their sheet and covered them. A few minutes later her nightdress and his vest were on the floor. While outside their home a sound of laughs and I love yous were heard.

The next morning he woke up totally relaxed and restful. As his eyes were closed he stressed his arm to the other side of the bed to hug her but there was no one. He woke up, got dressed and went downstairs where something was expecting him. He saw the kitchen table. It was _decorated_ by a chocolate cake, 2 pancakes and two cocoas with cinnamon. And then he saw Emma wearing her last night black night dress to put cinnamon to the cocoas. He went to her side.

''Good morning, babe'' Emma said and kissed him with her hands around his neck.

''Good morning, my love'' Killian said and Emma smiled.

''Sit. A good breakfast is the least I could do after your terrible experience in the Underworld'' Emma said and sat on his feet. And she crossed hers.

''What's that, Swan?'' He said and pointed the chocolate cake.

''Really? You don't know what chocolate is? Okay here'' Emma said and cut with the knife a piece of cake and she gave it to him.

''Mmmm, Swan this is bloody fantastic!'' Killian said and with chocolate lips he kissed her when they stopped Emma smiled.

''Really, you like it? It's the first time I make one. My mum gave me the recipe'' Emma said.

''It's delicious, really.'' Killian said and leaned to her mouth.

''So, did you sleep well?'' Emma asked while they breaths were touching each other.

''Incredible'' Killian said and smiling they gave another breathtaking kiss.

''I wish we didn't have all this search about Hyde and the Evil Queen, so I would be all day in your arms'' Emma said

''Me too. But if we're late your father is going to kill me, again'' Killian said and Emma went to dress up while he was waiting for her to leave. After a few minutes she went downstairs.

''Is that my jacket?'' Killian asked. Emma was definitely wearing his. She was also wearing a white shirt, a black jean and a per of boots in the same color.

''Maybe. I told you that I prefer to stay in your hug and this is the faster way to get that, my love'' Emma said and kissed him.

''Okay, Swan let's go before your father shows up with a shotgun'' He said, she laughed and they gave one last little kiss before closing the door. This was her happy ending and not even a bad nightmare could destroy it. She had chosen her happy ending and that was Killian Jones.


End file.
